


Wanna Dance?

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton and Mason dance and things get serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> MASON AND PEYTON ACTUALLY WANTED ME TO WRITE A FIC OF THEIR CHARACTERS DOING THE SE X SO HERE WE GO !!!!  
> (note this does not affect the fireteam fuckups)

“Well, this is awkward,” Mason was completely dumbfounded on how he got into the situation. It was 3 am and Peyton and him were dancing in the kitchen. Music played softly from Peyton’s Ghost. It was slow and instrumental.

Must have been from the Pre-Golden Age, maybe sometime earlier.

“Hey, you're the one who agreed on this,” Peyton said with eyes casting to the side, hoping in the low light would hide the faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“I mean yeah, but I didn’t think we would be slow dancing .” Mason knitted his eyebrows together.

When Peyton asked him to dance, he would expect him to actually know how to. Though after watching him trip over his own feet Mason went in and tried to lead him. He doesn’t know how he knew how to dance. Must be something he remembers from before his death.

The two Titans swayed side to side slowly as the song finally faded out to the end. Mason saw this opportunity to pried himself out of Peyton’s arms.

“Okay, I’m going to bed.” The sentence came out rushed. Before Mason could walk out of the kitchen, he felt Peyton grab hold of his wrist, it was firm and clearly showed that he didn’t want the other Guardian to leave just yet.

“Just one more song?” He gave him the puppy eyes look. Peyton might have been the youngest member of the team, but he sure was old enough not to give him that kind of look. Because Mason could feel a pang of guilt swell up in his chest.

Why was he feeling guilty?

Mason gives a defeated sigh and lets his shoulders drop, knowing that he was not going to win this. “Fine,” he said through clenched teeth. He wonders if he can just punch himself to death right here?

Mason’s arms slung over Peyton’s, Peyton hands ghost over the other waist before hold onto it.

The Ghost started to play the next song, it was the same slow pace as the last song.

_“Hold me close and hold me fast_   
_The magic spell you cast_   
_This is la vie en rose”_

Mason swore that Peyton moved in closer, closing the space between them. Outside of his armor, The other human Titan never actually noticed how small he was. Like he was baby tiny. Peyton rested his head on Mason’s chest, Mason just let his chin rest on the top of his head.

_“When you kiss me, heaven sighs_   
_And though I close my eyes_   
_I see la vie en rose”_

The older Titan wasn’t sure if it was because it was 3 am and he was sleep deprived or Mason was actually having a good time. He liked how Peyton’s body felt against his, feeling the low thump of the other's heartbeat against his chest. His cheeks started to burn and Mason wonders if Peyton had planned this out to go this way or this was all just pure accident.

_“When you press me to your heart_   
_I'm in a world apart_   
_A world where roses bloom”_

Peyton’s eyes fluttered shut, lips curling into a soft smile. Starting to hummed along to the song. Mason could feel the vibrations on his chest.

_“And when you speak, angels, sing from above_   
_Everyday words seem_   
_To turn into love songs”_

They two didn’t even notice that they had just completely stopped dancing at this point, just standing there holding each other close in their arms. It felt, good.

_“Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be_   
_La vie en rose”_

After a while, the song soon faded out and the music was shut off. Hell, the Ghost had to feel extremely awkward about being here watching, just watching these two hold each other as if they were lovers. Yet, they don’t say anything as they disappeared into Peyton’s subspace.

Mason was the first one to have his mind click back into reality. Realizing that he was here and now, and Peyton was resting against his chest and wrapped in his arms. Peyton opened his eyes and pushed himself free off Mason’s arms.

His face was completely red, eyes darting to the floor, not wanting to look at Mason right now.

“That was fun, thanks,” Peyton mumbled. Not sure if it was to not have anyone wake up and hear him, or it was because he didn’t have enough confidence to talk after what just happened.

“Yeah.” Mason rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his mouth go dry, tongue wanting to stick to the roof of his mouth.

Peyton leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a light and feathery one.

The younger Titan pulled away and dashed quietly out of the kitchen without saying another word. Leaving Mason standing there confused.

“Stupid, Stupid, Stupid” Chanted again and again in Peyton's head as he crept into the shared bedroom, slipped into the bunk that laid underneath Ciro’s. He had his back turned so his face fronted the wall.

Later he could hear Mason walk into the room and heard him go into his bunk.

Peyton couldn’t sleep that night.


End file.
